Laser Science, Inc. and the Boston University School of medicine will develop a laser-based instrument to monitor cell viability through NADH fluorescence. Key experiments have already been performed which indicate the feasibility of this approach. The research will be continued during Phase I in order to determine the optimum operation parameters for the instrument. In addition, a complete instrument design will be made. Phase II of this program will be devoted to construction and initial testing of a prototype instrument.